groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Will Conway
William "Will" Conway is a politician who served as the Governor of Reville for a number of years. In addition to this, he also ran as the Republican Party Presidential Nominee in the 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections. Whilst Conway was unsuccessful in winning the Presidency, he continued to serve the group chat in any way possible, and would later give his life to protect the people of his state during The Dark Knight. Biography Will Conway went to law school and after graduating, he immediately signed up to serve in the Groupy McGroupface Air Force after the War of Independence with the intention of jump-starting his political career. As a result of his time in the air force, he suffered with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). After returning from service, Conway married British immigrant Hannah Conway and had two children named Charlie and Lilly. In 2015, Conway was elected Reville State Comptroller and was elected as state Governor the following year. Soon after the Conways moved into the Executive Mansion, the national Republicans quickly saw him as a future President. Noticing his rising popularity, Conway took the decision to run for the Republican Party Presidential Nomination in the 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections. The field for the Republican Party Presidential Primary was record-breaking, with a grand total of 10 candidates. Conway's main opposition was at first believed to be Senate Whip Evan McMullin, however McMullin dropped out of the race before the primary took place. Upon his withdrawal, he endorsed Conway for the nomination. This gave his candidacy clear front-runner status, however it wasn't to stay this way. Mid-way through the primary, a leaked audio tape was given to GCNN which showed a conversation with Will Conway on an airplane speaking to a pilot, during which he became exceedingly aggressive and threatening. It was believed that he was attempting to hijack his own plane, thus clearly demonstrating that he did indeed suffer from PTSD. Several minutes after the tape was released, Conway scheduled an emergency press conference. He stated that the argument was about a minor point which had absolutely nothing to do with his Presidential candidacy. In a shock turn of events, writer Arthur Conan Doyle won the primary, with Conway coming in joint second. This was seen as surprising, due to the fact that Doyle had primarily centred his campaign around a belief in fairies. Whilst it at first seemed all was lost for Conway, there were to be further surprises. Doyle refused the nomination in opposition to certain Republican Party policies, meaning that the party leadership were to choose the nominee. They went on to choose Conway, therefore making him the Republican Party Presidential Nominee. He later chose military general Ted Brockhart running mate. Conway ran a very aggressive campaign in the General Election, competing with major candidates such as Baker Street Party Presidential Nominee Hercule Poirot and incumbent Democratic President Frank Underwood. In the Main Party Debates, Conway involved himself in a number of exceedingly heated arguments, and at one point referred to Underwood as a 'dictator'. The hostile nature of Conway's campaign proved to be divisive, and he ended up losing the election by a landslide. He finished in joint fifth, which was the lowest result for any Republican Party Presidential ticket. After his loss, he held a press conference whereby he apologised to the party for his failure. He stated that the chaos during the primaries made the election unwinnable and that, in order to re-emerge from the dust, the party needed to drastically change with the times. After his loss in the election, Conway decided to focus on governing his state. Throughout 2018, Reville's crime rate appeared to be on the rise, a fact which Conway unfairly blamed on himself. However, in order to rectify the situation, he met with Group Chat Police and Crime Commissioner James Gordon to combat the situation. They noticed that crime was particularly bad in the city of Gotham, with anarchist mastermind The Joker to blame for this. Gordon suggested recruiting the vigilante known as the Batman to take on the Joker, which Conway later agreed to. Hearing that the Batman was after him, the Joker hijacked television stations across the state and announced a plan to kill dozens of Gotham citizens if the Batman refused to reveal his secret identity. Conway, however, had a plan of his own. He decided that he should falsely declare himself as the Batman, therefore allowing the real Batman to focus on hunting down and killing the Joker whilst still preventing the Joker from killing people. This, however, tragically backfired. After falsely declaring himself as the Batman, Will Conway was taken into protective custody. He was then placed into a truck, tailed by two police cars. On the route to Conway's holding cell, however, a large fire appeared on the main road, therefore causing the protective custody to take a sudden diversion and go into a tunnel. The Joker, in a car, followed shortly behind, as did another car driven by the Joker's henchman. The car driven by the henchman crashed into the back of one of the police cars, creating a major collision. On the opposite side of the tunnel, another of the Joker's henchmen appeared in a car, and collided with the front police car. As a result of this collision, pieces of both cars flew into the windscreen of the truck containing Conway. Having lost vision of the road, the truck driver lost control, causing the truck to crash into the side of the tunnel and turn over on itself. These events created a horrific wreckage at the centre of the tunnel, and it was not long before the Batman emerged onto the scene. He entered the wreckage upon arriving, which is where he discovered Will Conway's dead body. The Governor's death caused public mourning. It was soon revealed that Conway was not the Batman, and he had only said he was in order to protect the people of Reville. Whilst considered a polarising figure during his career as a politician, upon being murdered by the Joker he was viewed as a hero. Whilst he was never elected to the Presidency, his death still left a lasting legacy. Role-Plays Featured In * 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Main Character) * The Dark Knight (Main Character) * Alex's Monthly Round-Up (Guest in 1 Episode)